youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kavos
Pierce Alexander Kavanagh (born ), better known online as Kavos, is an English YouTube commentator who does commentary videos critiquing famous people, or big YouTube channels. Personal Life He was born in England and has a brother named Connor. He attended the University of Essex when his channel started to grow. He graduated University in June 2018 with a Masters in Business. YouTube Career His videos have managed to get attention from YouTubers such as Keemstar, Jake Paul, Logan Paul, SSSniperWolf, Tanner Fox, RiceGum, and Lil Tay, the latter of which he has feuded with before they settled their differences. His most popular video is "Logan Paul Just Ended His Career" which was uploaded around the time of the Logan Paul "Suicide Forest" controversy. It is the second most viewed video regarding the controversy,after Logan's apology video. The video has been "age-restricted" by YouTube, (with his subscribers and suggested videos not shown on the video's page) making it his only age-restricted video. Age-restricted videos are very rare on YouTube and many believe that Kavos' video will get taken down by YouTube soon, but this hasn't happened.The day he uploaded it, his channel's daily view and subscriber gain increased by 400% each, gaining over 10,000,000 views and over 75,000 subscribers that day. His channel's subscriber growth that day was one of the most a YouTube channel has ever gotten in a 24-hour period. He went from around 500,000 subscribers to near 700,000 in that time. The first ever feud for Kavos was with YouTuber MessyBugatti. He had been doing "roast" videos for a while before he was the first one to respond. Since then, many YouTubers have made videos exposing Kavos such as iNabber, ImAllexx, BluesDank and ItzGottiSP. Kavos continues to grow his viewership and fanbase, probably because he's always been quite honest about himself and transparent with his audience. As of the end of 2018, he has been making a series named WHO, short What's Happening Online - where he talks about what has gone down on the internet, mainly YouTube. Trivia * Him and Triggered Tro didn't get their silver play buttons. One of the YouTube staff claimed they got their subscribers illegitimately, but they did get subscribers at an exponential rate in a short amount of time. ** He eventually got his silver play button. As well as receiving his golden play button after hitting 1 million. * He is friends with Keemstar. * Contrary to popular belief, him and ImAllexx are actually not arch-rivals. ** He responded to someone asking "thoughts on ImAllexx" in a 2nd channel stream. Saying he thinks it's weird that people think they are and that he's happy someone like Alex is doing so well on YouTube. *** Despite not really having beef, Kavos made another video on Alex in July 2019 regarding the situation between Slazo and his ex-girlfriend Chey where he called out Alex' behaviour towards Slazo. * Kavos used to be friends with RiceGum, the latter blew him off and alienated him in favour of success. * Memeulous follows him on Twitter. * He has a younger brother who also owns his own podcast that Kavos himself appeared in the first episode of. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers